The Daughter
by Ioana03
Summary: Jane is accepted to Hogwarts only in the fourth year. And TriWizard Tournament is around. And she meets someone whom she believed to be dead. And butterflies appear in her stomach when she meets a certain Slytherin. It's my first HP Fanfic, so don't laugh
1. Prologue

Jane Rivers… You would think she is an ordinary girl. Well, as ordinary as a witch can be. She is tall and well-built, with long blond hair and thick red lips, giving her a sensual appearance. You would probably find her on a big majestic armchair, holding a parchment and writing things which seem to be pieces of heaven. She is a pen artist who's dreams can easily become poetry. This is the face no one knows. She keeps the façade of tough sensible girl, which is another part of her character, but never shows the artistic part. When she raises her deep brown eyes you can see a sparkle in them, a sparkle you can not find anywhere else. A sparkle which can look both innocent and devilish in the same time. She looks through the window of the big manor which is reigning over Little Hangleton with a smile. This is her place, higher than anyone. But what else makes her so special? She is not Jane Rivers. She is Jane Riddle, Tom Riddle's single daughter. And that makes her unique.


	2. In The Train

The huge room was all quiet and dark, although it was already 9 in the morning. No innocent sunray was able to break the thickness of the long cherry-red curtains which were completely covering the windows. Jane didn't enjoy the light or the heat. She loved staying in a dark cold room reading, drawing or writing. She was fourteen years old now, but had never gone to school. She used to live with her aunt, her mother's sister, Iris. Her parents had died when she was just a baby. Or at least, that was what Iris had told her. Her aunt died too when Jane was only eleven. Since then, she was living all by herself in the huge manor. It hadn't been easy, a child having to take care of herself, but she managed to confront any problem with calm, like a grown-up.

She was still in bed, covered in her gossamer sheets. She had just woken up and passed her fingers through her disheveled hair. When she checked the clock, putting a hand on the nightstand, she accidentally grabbed a sheet of paper. She took it and quickly read the beginning of the letter. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and literally jumped out of bed. It should have been her first day going to school. She had received a letter from Albus Dumbledore himself about a month ago, telling her she was accepted to Hogwarts, in the fourth year. She was confused, why hadn't she been accepted in the first year? But she quickly let this thought go away. She was excited about the invitation, the thing that she was finally going to meet people like her, of her age.

She packed fastly her chlotes, books, magic objects and her personal notebook. She smiled to herself. She had never been that fast. She went downstairs, also carrying the huge suitcase. She went out and locked the door with a spell. Then she left, without forgetting to turn around one more time and smile at her home.

* * *

Jane had arrived at King's Cross just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. She saw a multitude of students being hugged and kissed by their parents before getting on the train. She was used to being by herself. It wasn't bothering her, she had been living like this for three years, years that mean a lot in a child's mentality. Maybe it was in her character to be independent, maybe she had just learned this, but she was feeling good about having this kind of life.

She had left the suitcase and everything in her compartment and now she was on the hallway, looking through the window at the beautiful landscape which was opening out to her. There were some students there whom she wasn't really considering as she didn't know anyone. Suddenly someone bumped into her. She almost fell but the person, probably accidentally, grasped her hand so she could stand straight again.

"Watch out," he spat. It is then that she could see him. He was pretty tall, taller than her anyway. He was pale-skinned, with perfect blond hair. His grey eyes were fixing hers. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Heey, haven't seen you before," he said, touching her cheek.

She pushed him down and frowned. "No, you didn't, and an apologize would be nice."

He totally ignored her comment and held out his hand. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, as she rolled her eyes. "And you are..?"

She continued looking through the window. "None of your business," she replied shortly. He turned his body to the window, his head remaining in the same position. He kept staring at her from head to toe, his smirk never fading. She saw him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry," she started. "Sun and some people staring at me can harm my skin so, if you don't mind…," she continued, finally turning her head to face him.

"There must be similarities between the sun and those 'some people'," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, please," she murmured and turned around. Then he left, whispering into her ear a charming "See you around" as he passed by her. He looked at him going away. It was obvious he was only a ladies' man, but why was her heart pounding like that? She decided to forget it and went to take her suitcase as everybody was preparing to get off the train.

**Here is the first chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the next ones will be longer. I decided to post only a prologue and the first chapter for now, to see what does everyone think, so I am waiting for your opinions. Bye bye! :)**


	3. Slytherin

Everyone had gotten off the train. Teenagers were running from there to there, in smaller or bigger groups. They were all talking and laughing. The atmosphere seemed so great. The students were getting in some sort of carriages which seemed to be rolling by themselves. 'Interesting,' Jane thought. She habitually wiped her already immaculate dark cloak and slowly put on her elegant black leather gloves. She raised her eyes to look at the people walking in front of her. She was probably the single one who hadn't met anyone yet. She started to walk to the carriages, when a girl waved to her. "Hey," she smiled. Jane went to her. The girl was shorter than her, with big wavy brownish hair. With her were two boys. One of them was taller, with red hair and freckles. The other one was a little bit shorter, with beautiful green eyes and messy black hair. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. "I don't think I've seen you before," the other girl started. "Are you new?"

"Yes," Jane answered. "It's my first year here."

Suddenly, she felt an arm surrounding her waist. She started. She could feel the unknown presence's warm breath on the back of her neck. She breathed heavily. Then she heard the same charming whisper. "You better not talk to these."

She slapped his hand and turned around to face him. First, she met the gorgeous pair of grey eyes. "Back off, Malfoy," she said calmly, perfectly hiding the fact that she was loosing herself in his eyes.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be on their side."

"How would you know what I want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, fixing her brown eyes with his. She tried to keep the eye-contact, but failed. "I can choose my own friends, thank you," she said quickly.

"As you want," he said and a smirk appeared again on his face. He winked at her and turned his back. He had said that in a way that was making her heart pound again. She felt someone grasping her wrist and turned around. "What?" she asked.

"I asked you if you know him," the girl answered.

"Oh," Jane said and shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts in order. "No, not really…"

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," the other girl said, quickly letting the 'incident' go, if it could be called like that. Anyway, for the three in front of her every encounter with Malfoy was an incident.

"Hi, I am Jane Rivers," she waved with a smile, looking at the guys who had not tell anything yet, but were both staring at her since she had came near them. She let out a nervous smile, when the shorter one decided to finally speak. "Oh, umm…," he started. "This is Ron Weasley, I'm Harry Potter." Jane's eyes widened at the hearing of the second name. Iris had mentioned it a few times, telling her he had cheatingly beaten one of the best wizards in the world, Tom Riddle, but she had never had the chance to meet anyone of them, Potter or Riddle. However, from her aunt's stories, she had learned to not like him, as he had conquered such a glorious man and not even in a fair way. "Everything okay?" Hermione asked, noticing her bewildered expression. "Yes," Jane answered with a smile. "It is nice to meet you all."

* * *

Jane was staying on the hall along with the new students who were waiting to be sorted. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. The question Hermione had asked her while they were in the carriage was making her pretty nervous. "Which house do you think you belong in?" This was one of the Hogwarts things she was fascinated about. She had wanted the Sorting Hat to be put on her head since she was just a kid. Where she thought she would be storted? Maybe Ravenclaw. She had always been intelligent and artistic and interested in books. Or Hufflepuff, why not? She could be good and loyal and friendly if she would work more on this. Or could it be Gryffindor? Bravery and grandeur were two of her defining features. She opened her eyes when a fairly elderly woman, all dressed in black came out from the Great Hall and called her name. "Ms Rivers? Come on, you go first." Jane approached the woman, who seemed to be a professor, just in time to hear the headmaster saying "…so please welcome Ms Jane Rivers." She entered in the applauses of the other students. The room was huge, with enormous candelabrums and torches giving the whole place a medieval touch. The ceiling was looking like the sky above, with every cloud and every moonbeam. Sideways were four long tables where the students were staying. At the front of the hall was another big table, where the teachers were staying. In the centre of it was a throne-like chair whence Albus Dumbledore was also applauding and smiling. Right near him was a tall dark figure, whose expression seemed to be a kind of proud grin. She walked to the stool McGonagall, because that was the woman's name, had shown her. She came quickly near her and put the old hat on her head. The hall was all quiet now. "Merlin's beard, a Rid…" the Hat started but quickly stopped, as most of the students gasped. It was unusual for him to say out loud anything else than the House's name. The professor near Dumbledore threw him a worried look and the headmaster glared at the Hat. "Okay, Slytherin!" he shouted and all the people in the Hall bursted again into applause. 'Although you could have made a great Ravenclaw or Gryffindor,' Jane heard a murmur in her head before McGonagall took the Hat off. Jane stood up and walked to the table McGonagall showed her. She looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry who were slightly applauding and only forced some smiles when they caught her look. She was looking for a free seat when she heard "Move up, idiots! The girl has to stay somewhere!" She turned her head to see whence the voice had come. Firstly she saw Malfoy. Across from him were staying two tall plump boys who were seriously resembling two gorillas. They quickly made room for her when they heard Malfoy's harsh voice. She walked over there and sat down between them. "Thanks," she politely smiled to them and turned her head to see the rest of the ceremony or, better said, to not face the blond guy across her. Even so, she could feel his gaze on her. She could feel his ice look melting her body. For the rest of the feast, she tried to not meet his eyes, although each time she would face him, he would turn his head to another side.

When almost everyone was ready to leave, including her, Jane felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see a little boy. His skin was pale, creating a fascinating contrast with the dark hair and the big blue eyes. He was tightly holding a parchment and was all shaking. You could see how excited he was to be there. "Yes?"

"P-P-Professor Snape wants to see you," he finally managed to say. Jane looked at the staff table. The dark man near Dumbledore was looking at her and slightly nodded at her unspoken question. So he was Severus Snape… She had heard about him too. Another great wizard, another friend of Tom Riddle, another extraordinary man, she had been told. She raised from her seat, not surely knowing where to go. It is then that he came near her, looking at her with a cold stare. "Please, this way," he gently said, extending his arm. She could hear whispering at his gesture. She followed the way his arm had showed her.

She slowly entered his office. It was a dimly-lit room found in the dungeons. The shelves on the walls were full of jars filled with bits of animals and plants which were floating in different potions. Probably for most of the students these would be disgusting or creepy, but Jane found them interesting. "Please, take a sit," he said and showed her a chair across from his own. He went to sit down and she followed him. He was looking at her with the same cold eyes, but they way he was treating her was incredibly nice and polite. "You have been raised by your aunt, am I right, Ms. Rivers?" he finally started to talk.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

"And you have never been to a school before."

"No, Sir."

He was now staring blankly at the fireplace whence lights and shadows were coming out to dance together on the dark walls. "Please, call me Severus," he said shortly. Jane's eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped. Why would a professor ask her to call him on his first name? Why would Snape do that, who seemed one of the most redoubtable and harsh professors from Hogwarts? "Despite the fact that you have not," he continued his idea, "I am sure you already know some several things about magic, as you have been accepted directly in your fourth year."

She pulled herself together to answer. "Uhmm… Yes, I do know some spells my aunt showed me."

"Did you know that you are not allowed to use magic outside of school if you are under seventeen years of age?" he asked, turning his head to face her. This time he seemed a little bit harsh. "No, I didn't," Jane answered calmly.

He nodded. "I can not wait to see your abilities in my class, Jane," he said. She started when she heard her first name. "I can not wait to be your student, Sir," she answered but met his look. "I mean, Severus," she said with a little frown. He slightly smiled. "You can go."

"Thank you," she said and stood up. "Good night."

* * *

Jane was walking on the hall, to the Slytherin common room. She knew that it was somewhere in the dungeons, but she was so shocked about professor Snape's behaviour that she completely forgot to ask for some details. She had just stepped in Hogwarts a few hours ago. She did not know anyone, and no one knew her. Or at least, that's what she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by an unknown voice. "It is late. You should be in the Common Room now," it said. She looked up to see a tall dark-haired boy, who seemed a few years older. So, he should be a Prefect. "I know," she answered. "Professor Snape called me." He attentively looked at her. "You must be the new student. Have you found it yet?" "No, actually," she said. Then he started to explain her where to go. She really made an effort to understand, as he was talking extremely fastly. "Okay, thank you," she politely said and started to walk in the direction he had showed her. "Pure-blood," she said, when she finally arrived at the destination. She slightly turned her when the big door opened. It was all quiet, as everyone was in their common room. She wanted to enter, but bumped into someone, whose warm hand quickly caught her cold wrist. She started and gasped, hardly managing to not scream. "Gosh!" she exclaimed and raised her eyes, only to meet, once again, the one and only. "You scared me," she continued. "I guess 'an apology would be nice now'?" he asked with a grin, quoting her. She couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she answered.

"So, used to stay up late, love?" he said, his smile transforming into a smirk. It is then that her smile faded away.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood," she said shortly and raised her hand to push him away, but she realized he was still holding her wrist. She looked at their hands and then faced him again. "May I?"

He released her hand and let her go. "Thanks," she said sarcastically and headed to the girls' dormitory.

When she entered, all her roommates were already asleep. She silently changed her chlotes and went to bed. So, a Slytherin… She couldn't say she was expecting that. But she decided to act like one and conform to the other students' behaviour. Although there was probably no chance to do the same with Malfoy.

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added my story to Favourites or Story Alert. I am happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next ones too. Bye Bye! :)**


	4. New Friends

**Hi guys, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long a time, I've been busy all the time. **

**What you have to know, I decided to narrate from a first-person's point of view, which is, of course, Jane. **

**Enjoy!**

A bold sunray was gracefully streaming through the large window, almost pushing down the green, thick curtains. I rolled in the bed with the light sheets pulled over my head. I stretched and yawned lazily, before falling violently on the floor. "Oww," I complained, rubbing the back of my head. I slowly stood up and tried to look at the window. The strong light hit me like a knife and made me turn around and cover my eyes. "Sun? I thought we were in the dungeons," I muttered. I finally opened my sleepy eyes, only to notice I was all by myself in the room. The beds were already made and the other girls' uniforms had disappeared.

"What the…" I pulled out a small antique watch. It had an artistic butterfly scraped in a round piece of gold. It was the only thing that could remind me of my parents. My father, more exactly. Butterfly – the power to conquer any problem with beauty and dignity and the power to be free. Gold – the love of treasure and the grandeur. 'Remind me of my father'... It is actually only an expression. I was a 1-year-old when he passed and I remained with my aunt. It could remind me only of what she had told me about him. It could remind me of the perfect picture of him I have created in my mind. And wasn't he perfect?...

I opened it. "Oh, no..." I sighed. I was late. In my very first day of school I was late for breakfast, exactly the day Dumbledore asked us not to miss it. I dressed as quickly as I could and ran on the corridors. In my crazy running, I saw that, before the massive doors of the Great Hall, there were plenty of students. The girls were wearing a blue knee-length dress and a jacket made of light silk. I listened to them for a moment. They were speaking French. I understood almost everything, as I was also speaking French fluently. I heard something about Hogwarts 'not being as huge and beautiful as said'. I snorted and turned my attention to the guys. They were wearing fur coats, fur hats and blood-red robes. I raised an eyebrow. Why would they dress like this there, at Hogwarts? I decided to find out what was going on there and why were all those students I had not seen the previous day there. I patted one of the guys on his shoulder. "Hey," I said.

He turned around. My eyes widened as I was sitting in front of one of the best Quidditch players in the world. It was not that I was a kind of crazy fangirl, but I couldn't figure out what could he do at our school. And also I truly respected the person in front of me. Viktor Krumm smiled. "Hi," he greeted.

"Umm…" I started. "I was wondering, what is happening?" I asked with a frown, as I couldn't find better words.

"We are waiting for the welcome ceremony," he said with a hard accent.

"Welcome for… what?" I asked.

"The TriWizard Tournament," he answered casually. "Didn't you know?"

"TriWizard Tournament?" I repeated, skeptically. I had read about it. Eternal glory… Who wouldn't dream of that? Your name being written along with the other big champions' names in the history… "Oh, that's why I should have been in there now…"

"Late, aren't you?" he smiled.

I smiled back and opened my mouth to answer, when professor McGonagall went out. "Miss Rivers, there you are!" she almost screamed, causing everyone to turn and stare at me. "Come on, you've got enough time to socialize later!" She came quickly near me and practically pushed me to the doors. A strong hand touched my shoulder, stopping me. I turned around to face a tall well-built man, probably in his late forties, with long silvery hair. He narrowed his eyes when he met mine, but remained silent, no facial muscle shuddering. He put his hand off my shoulder and gallantly motioned me to enter. I slightly nodded and sneaked into the Great Hall, trying to avoid the many gazes I had attracted. I took the closest seat I could find, which happened to be between Malfoy and Zabini. "Also not used to wake up early, I see," I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Sod off, Malfoy," I whispered and pushed him a little, accidentally unbuttoning my robe.

His eyes widened and a large smirk appeared on his face. I heard a snort, which seriously seemed to come from an animal, not a human being. I turned my head to face a pug-faced girl with short, black, greasy hair. I couldn't help raising an eyebrow when I saw her appearance. I had only peeked at her the night before at dinner, while the girl was trying desperately to catch Draco's attention, _not that I'd care_, but I hadn't noticed she was that unpleasant to watch. "Excuse me?" I said.

"You could have put your shirt on, at least!" the girl replied with a weird grin.

I looked down and realized I was having only her white camisole on. "Oh, God!" I exclaimed and wrapped the robe around me, ignoring the smirks and whistles coming from the guys around us.

"Oh shut up, Pansy," I heard another girl's voice. I turned around. It was a tall, pretty girl. Her eyes were green and her blonde hair was falling on her shoulders. "Hi," she said with a smile. "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Hey," I smiled. "Rivers. Jane Rivers."

"It's nice to meet you, Jane. Want to come here with me?" she asked, motioning to a further seat.

"Sure," I smiled and got up.

"Yeah," we heard the same annoying nasal voice of Pansy. "Should we call the guys who want to get some tonight?" she asked and snorted again. We didn't even look back, but I could swear I heard Malfoy telling her to mind her own business.

Soon, the room was filled with applause as Dumbledore announced the huge event that was going to take place at Hogwarts that year: the TriWizard Tournament. But the cheers were quickly replaced by booing, as no student under 17 was allowed to compete. "Oh, that's too bad!" I said.

"I didn't know you're into this kind of things," Daphne told me as she took a peanut from a bowl.

"Of course," I replied. "Who wouldn't want the eternal glory?" I asked, staring at the cup like charmed.

The two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were quickly introduced and the delegations entered the Hall. I was happy to see that the guys from Durmstrang were staying at our table. "Hey," I heard a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?"

I turned around to see Viktor. I smiled and he did the same. "No, please," I said and motioned him to sit.

"So, you've finally made it," he smiled.

"Yes," I answered and took a look around the table. I could see only smirks or grins from the guys and frowns coming from the girls. I turned my head to Malfoy and saw him absently playing with his fork.

"I didn't have the pleasure to meet you. Viktor Krumm," he said and held out his hand.

"Jane Rivers," I said and shook his hand.

"Mister Krumm, Miss Rivers," we heard a tough voice behind. I don't think it meant to seem harsh, actually. More like solemn. We turned our heads to face the same man from the entrance. "Professor," Viktor greeted cheerfully. _Okay, he is a professor at Durmstrang. But how does he know my name?_

"Are you enjoying the meal, Mr. Krumm?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Sir," Viktor answered.

"Good," he said and turned his gaze on me. "Miss Rivers, allow me to introduce myself. Igor Karkaroff, headmaster at Durmstrang. It will be a pleasure to have you around this year."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, but no word came out at first. First Snape, now this Karkaroff. Who were this men? Why were they acting like that? "T-Thank you," I finally said. "It is a pleasure to have this delegation here at Hogwarts."

He nodded with a slight smirk and went to take his place at the staff table. I turned to Viktor with a bewildered expression, but he only smiled and continued to eat.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea…"

**I am sorry it is short and pretty boring, but I promise things will become more interesting soon.**

**I want to take everyone who reviewed or added my story to Favourites or Alerts. I am happy you liked it. I would still like to hear your opinions, so tell me what you think.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
